Patrick Jane/Relationships
Romantic Interests Angela Ruskin Lorelei Martins Teresa Lisbon Throughout most of The Mentalist, Teresa and Patrick playfully banter with one another. Usually, Patrick initially would do most of his scams without telling Lisbon, but in later episodes, it's shown that Jane trusts her more than anyone, mostly confiding with her and Lisbon confiding in him. Jane cares for Lisbon and always put her first before Red John. He saved her and Maya Plaskett's lives once, when he shot and killed the only connection to Red John. he was concerned for her whens he was shot by Craig O'Laughlin. Lisbon is very protective of Jane and him vice versa and cares about him. During the season five series, Lisbon and Jane have grown closer. Lisbon had pointed out one time that they were partners, and in doing so, Patrick must be honest with Teresa. Jane... I am your partner, not her. You need to be honest with me." Teresa Lisbon, There Will Be Blood In the sixth season finale, Patrick realized his true feelings to Lisbon and revealed that he loved her. Lisbon then went on to commit in a romantic relationship. They later married. Erica Flynn Patrick and Erica have a Sherlock Holmes-Irene Adler relationship in The Mentalist. He was slightly attracted to her. In one episode, "War of the Roses," Patrick helped her escape incarceration, but they were later met by her in a case where she is revealed to be the murderer. Allies Kimball Cho Wayne Rigsby Rigsby and Jane first met each other when he went looking for the Red John files. Usually, Rigsby, Jane and Cho would do stuff behind the bosses' back. When Rigsby and Grace were secretly dating, Jane never revealed their relationship to Lisbon. He only threatened to reveal their relationship once, but probably never went through with it knowing Rigsby would keep up with a ruse Jane secretly attended Rigsby's and Van Pelt's wedding, and smiled during the reception. During the second half of season six, Rigsby secretly thought Jane and Lisbon would end up together, revealing this to him when they were out in a bar. Wayne later saved Patrick and Grace from being nearly killed by the Heibach siblings. The Rigsbies attended Jane and Lisbon's wedding. Grace Van Pelt Jane and Van Pelt grew very fond of each other and became close friends while working. Though sometimes Van Pelt disliked Jane's methods, she was sometimes taken with his charm. They usually fought about the concept of the afterlife, but hardly ever did in later seasons. When Rigsby and Grace were secretly dating, Jane never revealed their relationship to Lisbon In season four, Grace, one time, asked for advice about a necklace she owned that Craig had given her and asked what she should do with it. Jane advised her that it was her call. When Grace and Wayne were married, Jane secretly attended and smiled during the reception. The Rigsbies attended Jane and Lisbon's wedding Enemies Red John/Thomas McAllister Red John and Patrick have been enemies since Red John killed his wife and daughter. References Category:Relationships